


5:36 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide when Supergirl's decaying spirit wrapped her arms around his waist.





	5:36 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide when Supergirl's decaying spirit wrapped her arms around his waist and he suddenly recalled a wish to be with her another time.

THE END


End file.
